That's Why God Made the Radio
That's Why God Made the Radio is the 29th studio album by The Beach Boys, released on June 5, 2012 on Capitol. Produced by Brian Wilson, the album was recorded to coincide with the band's 50th anniversary, and is the first to feature original material since the release of Summer in Paradise in 1992. The album is also the first to feature guitarist and backing vocalist David Marks since Little Deuce Coupe in 1963, and their first album since the death of co-founder Carl Wilson in 1998. Track Listing #"Think About the Days" (Brian Wilson, Joe Thomas) - 1:27 #"That's Why God Made the Radio" (Wilson, Thomas, Larry Millas, Jim Peterik) - 3:19 #"Isn't It Time" (Wilson, Mike Love, Thomas, Millas, Peterik) - 3:45 #"Spring Vacation" (Wilson, Love, Thomas) - 3:06 #"The Private Life Of Bill And Sue" (Wilson, Thomas) - 4:17 #"Shelter" (Wilson, Thomas) - 3:02 #"Daybreak Over the Ocean" (Love) - 4:20 #"Beaches in Mind" (Wilson, Love, Thomas) - 2:38 #"Strange World" (Wilson, Thomas) - 3:03 #"From There To Back Again" (Wilson, Thomas) - 3:23 #"Pacific Coast Highway" (Wilson, Thomas) - 1:47 #"Summer's Gone" (Wilson, Jon Bon Jovi, Thomas) - 4:41 Personnel According to AllMusic. ;The Beach Boys *Al Jardine – vocals, whistle (on "From There to Back Again") *Bruce Johnston – vocals *Mike Love – vocals *David Marks – guitar, harmony and backing vocals (on "That's Why God Made the Radio") *Brian Wilson – vocals ;Additional musicians (track number in parentheses '') *Vocals: Jeffrey Foskett (''all tracks) *Vocals (7''): Adrian Baker, Christian Love, Hayleigh Love *Electric guitar: Jeff Baxter (''4, 8''), Tom Bukovac (''2, 4, 6, 10), Jim Riley (4'', ''8), Nick Rowe (2''), Scott Totten (''7), Nick Walusko (2, 4, 12) *Acoustic guitar: Tom Bukovac (5'', ''12), Jeffrey Foskett (2, 4, 5, 6''), Probyn Gregory (''5, 8''), Scott Totten (''7) *Bass guitar: Cliff Hugo (7''), Larry Millas (''3), Michael Rhodes (2, 4, 9, 10, 12), Brett Simons (5, 8, 12) *Ukulele: Jim Peterik (3'') *Banjo: Probyn Gregory (''5) *Piano: John Hobbs (2'', ''5), Joe Thomas (1, 11, 12) *Tack piano: John Hobbs (6, 9, 10), Joe Thomas (12) *Organ: Scott Bennett (2, 4, 8''), Joe Thomas (''8) *Clavinet: Scott Bennett (4'', ''8) *Harpsichord: Joe Thomas (6'') *Keyboards: Paul Fauerso (''7) *Accordion: Gary Griffin (9'') *Violin (''10, 11): Joel Deroulin, Sharon Jackson, Peter Kent, Songa Lee, Julie Rogers, John Wittenberg *Cello (10, 11): Alisha Bauer, Vanessa Freebarin-Smith *Double bass: David Stone (12) *String arrangements: Paul Mertens (9, 10, 11) *Flute: Paul Mertens (10, 11, 12) *Oboe: Chris Bleth (12) *French horn: Probyn Gregory (1, 6, 11, 12) *Baritone saxophone: Paul Mertens (5'') *Vibes: Scott Bennett (''1, 5, 12), Darian Sahanaja (2'', ''5) *Percussion: Nelson Bragg (5, 6, 9, 11, 12), Paul Fauerso (7''), Jim Peterik (''3) *Snaps (5''): Jessica Bish, John Cowsill, Jeffrey Foskett, Joe Thomas *Drums: Eddie Bayers (''12), Curt Bisquera (7''), John Cowsill (''5, 8''), Chad Cromwell (''2, 4, 9'') *Radio voiceover: Skip Masters (''5) ;Recording personnel *Brian Wilson – producer and arranger *Mike Love – executive producer *Joe Thomas – recording *Paul Fauerso - producer and recording (7) *Frank Pappalardo – recording, mixing engineer *Michael Czaszwicz – additional engineering *Wesley M. Seidman – additional engineering *Larry Millas – additional engineering *Tom Gordon – additional engineering *Bob Ludwig – mastering ;Artwork *Lawrence Azerrad – graphic design *Guy Webster – photography Category:Albums